Sweet Luck
by Supixxx
Summary: Aiyanna Sango is a girl who just can't seem to pay attention to anything that doesn't involve pastries. Just below average girl height, she is always being made fun of by her friend and en one day she accidentally bumps into Murasakibara. Can a small shy girl, and tall fearful boy form any type of bond? Seems impossible, right?
1. Sweet Meeting

Sweet Meeting

She had no clue what time it was. All she knew was that the Student Council President was standing in front of her glaring.

"Ai-chan...How many times have I told you? Pay attention!"

She stared at him absent mindedly.

"But Hachi-chan…I was sleepy…." She looked down, giving a sad expression.

"There is a test coming up. Have you at least studied?"

She stayed silent for a moment before slowly looking up at him, a slight smile on her face. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll help you study for it after you finish with your job today."

"Yay! Thanks Hachi-chan!" She smiled brightly.

The young man scratched his head like crazy. He didn't know what to do anymore. She always ends up falling asleep in class. If it wasn't for him, who knows what she would do.

The bell rang. It was time to go home.

"Ah! I have to go! See ya tonight Hachi-chan!"

She darted out of the classroom. But after a few steps outside she bumped into someone and fell to the ground. As she look up she saw a tall young man with purple hair. Atsushi Murasakibara.

"Ah…" he slightly turned around. Enough to see her "Seems like something hit me." He looked down at her with uninterested eyes.

She slowly smiles up at him, "I-I'm Sorry….Murasakibara-san." She is never good when it comes to talking to others.

She slowly stands up and looks at him. No matter what, he is still taller than her, adding to her fear. He turns around and resumes walking as he stuffs his mouth with chips. As he walked off he muttered something that was not gone unheard by her.

_How puny._

Her cheeks flash red. She couldn't believe how rude he was, though she did bump into him to begin with. As she dismissed the whole moment, she dashes off again. She didn't want to be late to her work.

* * *

It wasn't that easy being the only girl at her job and surrounded by handsome men, but even so, she loved her job. In a way, she didn't mind as long as she could do what she loved best, baking cakes. And sometimes cookies too. Of course, she also knew had to make special coffee and tea blends. After all, you need to know how to make them if you work at a café. But what she likes best about her job, is being able to leave her work with some left over pastries.

She smiles as she thinks of all the good pastries she will be able to make when she works today. It is lunch and she happily eats a mini chocolate cake, one of the leftovers from yesterday.

"Ah"

All of a sudden she hears a familiar voice. After all, he is in the same class as her.

"I'm all out…" Murasakibara looks into his backpack in hopes to find some snacks, but finds none.

"Well, knowing you, you were eating doing class. No wonder you have nothing left. You shouldn't be eating during class in the first place you know." His friend Himuro Tatsuya who had come to visit started scolding him.

Murasakibara, who was sitting three desks diagonally from her, suddenly turns and looks at her. She is startled as their eyes meet and swiftly looks down at her cake.

All of a sudden you can hear the squeaking sound of a chair as someone stands and heads her way.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?" She slowly looks up to find Murasakibara towering over her.

"What's your name?"

"S-Sango….Aiyanna Sango."

"Your cake." He looks down at her desk.

"My cake?" She suddenly realizes that he means her second cake that she had bought with her just in case one wasn't enough. "Oh….do you want it?"

He nodded. She stared at him. She didn't know what to do, but she decides there is no harm in actually giving it to him. After all, she did bump into him yesterday. It would be like an apology gift.

She gave him the cake, which he immediately starts eating as he returns to his seat. She still couldn't believe what had happened. She sighs as she tries to get a hold of herself and immediately dismisses everything. The bell rang and it was time for class to start again.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Supixxx here! So, this is my first shot at writing a fanfic. I know it's not that best, but hey, practice makes perfect, right? So hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to comment. Good or bad, it will help me in writing future chapters, so please don't hesitate. Once again this is my first try, so any advice is welcome. **

** Supixxx logging off! |**


	2. Unsweet Luck

Unsweet Luck

Hachiro Hasaki. Student Council President. No matter where he looked, trouble always appeared; But the most troublesome of all where both in his class. Didn't help that one of them was his childhood friend.

Aiyanna Sango. It's a miracle every time she manages to pass class without falling asleep or daydreaming. The only time she ever concentrates is at work, when making cakes. Other than that she is as clumsy as anyone can be. Or more like lazy.

And then there was him. Atsushi Murasakibara. He wasn't as bad as Sango, but he too had his share of troubles. Sometimes instead of paying attention, you can see him eating snacks. You can't even tell what he thinks, always with that uninterested look on his face. No matter how many times he tells him not to eat in class, he seems to not listen and continues anyway.

But all that was going to change starting today. He's making sure of that. As he stood in front of the class he surveyed everyone. They were all paying attention…..well all of them except for two people. Sango was dozing off again and Murasakibara was rummaging through his backpack looking for snacks….as usual.

He cleared his throat and began.

"I, as the Student Council president, am in charge of making sure all of you behave. Most of you have headed my warning, but others seem to not understand or simply don't think highly of me it seems."

The room became tense and no one dared to talk. He was usually friendly, but they knew when it came to acting like a true President, he was a monster.

"And that is why!" he resumed, "From now on until you learn your lesson, Aiyanna Sango and Atsushi Murasakibara will be in charge of cleaning the classroom after school, everyday!"

Everyone turned to look at the two culprits. Murasakibara lazily looked up. Sango stared at the president. After a few seconds, it all sank in.

"_What?!"_

* * *

It was after school. Sango had her head on her desk. She couldn't believe it! She had to do cleaning duty every day after school! And that's not all, she had to do it with Murasakibara! Of all people him! Didn't help that she bumped into him before.

"Curse you Hachi-chan! I thought you were my friend!" She cried within. After all, it kind of was her fault.

After she heard no more noise she lifted her head. The room was empty. And there was no sign of Murasakibara.

"Did…..did he ditch?!" She stood up rapidly. "It can't be true…..right?"

She knew that he had after school practice. After all, he was in the basketball club. But she too had somewhere to be afterwards! It was unfair of him to skip!

After resigning herself, she started to clean up. After a few moments she heard the door open.

"I know it's you Hachi-chan." She didn't even bother to look. "How could you! You know I have a job. I wanted to try out that new design for my cake you know…..you meanie! I won't forgive you!" She cried.

"Who's Hachi-chan?"

She froze. That wasn't Hachi-chan's voice. She slowly turned around to see an expressionless Murasakibara, with a bag of chips.

"Mu-Murasakibara-san, what are you doing here?"

He stared at her. "After school cleaning." He replied as if it wasn't already obvious.

"But…I thought you had already left."

"I needed more snacks."

He stared back at her. She didn't know if she was relieved or not. But at least it was better than one. And they could finish faster.

"Um…if you don't mind, you can clean the board."

He seemed to not listen as he ate his chips. But after he finished, he walked over to the board and started to erase the words on there. She stared for a few seconds and sighed. There was no use fighting it after all. She resumed her cleaning.

* * *

A week had passed since they were left in charge of cleaning the classroom. But their behavior didn't seem to change at all. It was after school again. Sango had gotten used to Murasakibara leaving and then returning with some snacks all the time. As she waited for him to return, she came to a conclusion. Since they both were in charge of cleaning duty, and by the looks of it that wasn't going to change for a while, so they should at least become friends. She had no clue how she was going to do it. After all, the past week she was too scared to talk to him. He was very tall compared to her.

Suddenly she heard the door slide open. Standing there as always was Murasakibara. She looked at him as he entered. It was now or never.

"Um…Murasakibara-san" The boy took a slight look at her and then continued to eat his chips. "Murasakibara-san…..I was wondering, since we are basically in charge of cleaning duty, and it looks like it'll be a while before that changes….I was wondering if you wanted to be friends?" She smiled hopefully at him. Hoping he wouldn't turn her completely down.

The boy seemed to be contemplating something while he ate his chips.

"Murasakibara-san?"

"Cake."

"Huh?"

"Cake….you said you were working on a design for a cake."

She suddenly remembered the first day they had cleaning duty. She had mistaken him for Hachiro.

"That's right, I was. It's part of my job. I work at a café."

He seemed to be going over the new found information. "Café….."

"If you want, you can come and take a look after school."

He thought for a while and eventually nodded. She smiled.

"Ok, but I am going to be working during that time ok?" he nodded. And with a new found motivation, they hurried to finish their task at hand.

* * *

**Hello there! Supixxx here. So, here is Chapter two. I promise, it'll get better later on. So, writing a story based on Murasakibara is a little hard for me. Specially since he really cares only for sweets. But even so, i hope you enjoy. and please do rate and comment. I wanna know if my stories are good or need improvement. Anything welcomed! **

**Thanks for reading and hopefully you enjoyed.**

**Supixxx logging off!**


End file.
